Missing
by Opalay the Scauldron Rider
Summary: Chiro went missing one morning and the Monkey Team have to found him
1. The Note

Missing

Summary: Chiro went missing one morning and now the Robot Monkey team have to look for a him

My first Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go story

Chapter One

The Note

One day in the Super Robot, Chiro wasn't around and so the gang were wondering where he was at because they haven't seen him all morning

"hey guys, where's Chiro at?" asked Otto

"hmm, that's check his room." said Antauri

"right." they said

They went to his room and they knocked gently on his door

"Chiro, are you in there?" asked Nova

There was no answer

"Chiro, your scaring us." said Gibson

After twenty five minutes, they opened his door and went inside

They look at his bed, the bed wasn't made, their was a note on his pillow that said "Guys, I've gone to the graveyard to see my parents' graves, so meet me there."

"why is he there?" asked Sprx

"its probably from his past, his mother died in a car accident when was young and his father was a drank." said Antauri

"when did his father die?" asked Nova

"Chiro told me that his father died in a accident from drinking too much at a party." said Otto

"we better go and check on him." said Antauri

"right." they said

They lefted the Super Robot

Unaware to them they were being watched by Mandarian who has Chiro in his arms who was knocked out.

Then Mandarian watched them until they turned a corner and then he looked at Chiro and then started to laugh

"yeah, you better on him at the graveyard, Monkey Team." said Mandarian

Mandarian smiled evily


	2. Mandarian

Chapter Two

Mandarian

Skeleton King sat at his throne with a evil smile on his face and his Formless Drones were around him.

Then he heard a door opened and then he saw a huge figure coming in.

"I hope you have brought the boy as I commanded, Mandarian." said Skeleton King

"yes, my lord, I have brought the child as you commanded." said Mandarian

"good, lay him down, Mandarian." said Skeleton King

"yes, my lord." said Mandarian

Mandarian gently lay Chiro on the ground in front of Skeleton King

"o.k., one of my Formless Drones, take the shape and form of the boy." said Skeleton King

One of the Formless Drones took the shape of Chiro

"ok, here is the plan: The Fake Chiro will be meeting the Monkey Team at the graveyard, then Mandarian, you will staack the Fake Chiro and the Monkey Team, fight with them for ten minutes, then you will ran away from them with the Fake Chiro and then they will ran after you and you will lead them here." said Skeleton King

"yes, my lord." said Mandarian

"you may go, Fake Chiro." said Skeleton King

"thank you, my lord." said Fake Chiro

Fake Chiro walked out of the room

"what do you have in store for the boy, my lord?" asked Mandarian

"I'll think of something, Mandarian." said Skeleton King

Skeleton King looked at Chiro with a evil smile, he picked him up, carry him into a different room, lay him onto a bed, he left the room, the door shut behind him and he looked at Mandarian and then he started to laugh and Mandarian started to laugh too with Skeleton King


	3. Jinmay

Chapter Three

Jinmay

Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Otto and Nova were flying to the graveyard

As they were flying and talking, they saw someone in the graveyard

"hey, is that Chiro?" asked Otto

"no, it's Jinmay." said Antauri

"JINMAY!" shouted Gibson

Jinmay turned around and saw them.

"oh Monkey Team, I'm glad to see you guys again." said Jinmay

"have you see Chiro, Jinmay?" asked Nova

"no, I haven't seen him since his birthday." said Jinmay

"he should be here soon." said Antauri

Two minutes later

"hey guys, I'm hungry, I'm going to get a burger." said Otto

"get us one, too Otto." said Antauri

"ok, I'll be back." said Otto

Otto ran into town to get six cheeseburgers

Then after Otto got the burgers, he saw Chiro walking towards the graveyard

"Chiro" said Otto

Chiro turned around and said "oh hey, Otto"

Otto and Chiro got seven burgers (one for Chiro) as they were walking towards the graveyard, they were talking about something

"where were you, Chiro?" asked Otto

"I want to B.T.'s house and talked to him for a while." said Chiro

"ok." said Otto

As Otto and Chiro were walking up toward the graveyard, they saw the others talking to each other

"here's you burgers, guys." said Otto

Everyone got their burgers

"thanks, Otto." said Everyone

"Chiro, where were you at?" asked Antauri

"I went to visit B.T. for a a few minutes." said Chiro

Then a familiar voice behind Chiro said "hello, my brothers."

Chiro turned around and said "Mandarian!"

Everyone gasped


	4. The Fight

Chapter Four

The Fight

"Mandarian!" said Chiro

Everyone gasped

Before everyone can do anything, Mandarian punchs Chiro in the face which causes him to be blown into a big tomstone and knocked him uncouniesess

"Chiro." said Antauri

"forgot the child, you fight with me." said Mandarian

"Nova, Gibson take care of Chrio." said Antauri

"oh, I won't worry about him since that Chiro isn't the real Chiro." said Mandarian

Everyone gasped

Chiro woke up, got up and walked up to where Mandarian was at

"that wasn't supposed to be part of the plan, Mandarian" said Chiro

"here is a map child, give them that map to Skeleton King's Fortress and then you and me will take off and they will follow." said Mandarian

Mandarian gave Chiro a piece of paper

"Chiro, what is that?" asked Antauri

Chiro ingored Antauri

"oh, I got it now, you thought up this plan yourself after Skeleton King told his, isn't that right Mandarian." said Chiro

"yes child, now drop the map and we will be going." said Mandarian

Chiro dropped the map and the map rolled to where Antauri was at

Antauri picked it up

"jump on my shoulder child and we'll take off." said Mandarian

Before Chiro jumped on Mandairan's houlder "Chiro, you betrayed us just like Mandairan betayed us before you come into our lives." said Antauri

"shut up." said Mandarian

"I'm not really the real Chiro Antauri, I'm one of Lord Skeleton King's Formless Drones taking the shape of the real CHiro, the real Chiro has been taken hostage against his will by Skeleton King." said Chiro

"hostage?" said Antauri

The Monkey Team and Jinmay had their eyes

"I'll give you credit Antauri, your really smart but not that smart, MONKEY FU!." said Chiro

The attack had hit the ground

"wow, it almost hit us." said Otto

"I think he did that on purpose." said Nova

Mandarian and Chiro disappeared

"Chiro." said Antauri

Jinmay started to cry


	5. The Map

Chapter 5: The Map

Back at the Super Robot, Gibson was looking at the map for an hour

Antauri, Nova, Sprx, Otto and Jinmay were sitting in the control room in their chairs while Jinmay took Chiro's orange chair

The Gibson come in

"well?" asked Otto

"it seems the map says that Skeleton King's Fortress is underground."

"it looks like we have to dig." said Antauri

"Antauri, one problem." said Nova

"whats that, Nova?" asked Antauri

"whis gonna drive the Torso Tank that Chiro drives?" asked Nova

All eyes landed on Jinmay

"me?" asked Jinmay

"Jinmay, you have to do Chiro's part as our leader and drive the Torso Tank." said Antauri

"ok." said Jinmay

"Jinmay, and remember your half robot and half human, you have to be brave." said Gibson

"ok, I'll be brave." said Jinmay

"Jinmay, you need the outfit that Chiro wears, instead of the color orange, its pink, part of the mask, the gloves, the boots, the scarf and part of the shirt and the pants are pink." said Otto

"thanks Otto." said Jinmay

Jinmay took the clothes from Otto and she went into Chiro's room to change.

It took Jinmay twenty five minutes to change

"ok guys, I'm done changing, how do I look?" asked Jinmay

"you look great, Jinmay." said Nova

"thanks, Nova." said Jinmay

"lets go and rescue Chiro." said Antauri


	6. The Rescue

Chapter Six: The Rescue

They got into their vechines that they drive

"ok Jinmay, say "Super"" said Antauri

"ok, Super." said Jinmay

"Robot." said Antauri

"Monkey." said Sprx

"Team." said Gibson

"Hyper." said Otto

"Force." said Nova

"Go." they all said

The Super Robot split into six vechines and they started to dig underground

Meanwhile in Skeleton King's Fortress, Skeleton King was sitting on his throne while watching the real Chiro being brainwashed by Mandarian

Chiro was not struggling because Mandarian had him chain down on the table

"is he brainwashed yet?" asked Skeleton King

"he's almost, my lord." said Mandarian

Then ten minutes later, Mandarian was done

"he's done, my lord." said Mandarian

"Excellent." said Skeleton King

Mandarian unchained Chiro and he moved Chiro in front of Skeleton King

"my grandson." said Skeleton King

"grandfather." said Chiro

Skeleton King and Chiro hugged

"oh, how touching." said Mandarian

"now my grandson, I want you to hide behind my throne for a while." said Skeleton King

"yes grandfather." said Chiro

"lets a good boy." said Skeleton King

Chiro went behind Skeleton's King throne

Meanwhile the Hyper Force were almost there to Skeleton King's Fortress

"we;re almost there, Monkey Team." said Antauri

"we should be there soon." said Gibson

They were there

"Skeleton King's Fortress." said Antauri

"wow, it's big." said Otto

Meanwhile in Skeleton King's Fortress

"my lord, the Monkey Team are here." said Mandarian

"excellent." said Skeleton King

"what are your commands, my lord?" asked Manadarian

"hmmm, lets see, oh I've got it, we'll let them find us." said Skeleton King

"yes." said Mandarian

"oh Mandarian, take Chiro outside for a while." said Skeleton King

"yes my lord, come child, we are going outside." said Mandarian

Chiro ran up to Mandarian

"have fun my grandson and be careful." said Skeleton King

"I will grandfather." said Chiro

Mandarian and Chiro left the room

"that fool-Mandarian, he doesn't even know that is not the real Chiro with him, the real Chiro is in here with me." thinking Skeleton King


	7. The First Door

Chapter Seven: The First Door

Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, Nova and Jinmay were at three doors and they didn't know what to do so they split up into three groups

Antauri and Sprx took one door that reads "Chiro's Childhood", Gibson and Otto took one door that reads "Chiro's Dreams" and Nova and Jinmay took one door that read "Chiro's First Love".

Antauri and Sprx went into the room "Chiro's Childhood and they were surpised

They see Chiro as a infant in the room

"aw Chiro is cute as a infant." said Sprx

"remember, this is a illusion made by Skeleton King." said Antauri

"right." said Sprx

Antauri and Sprx were watching infant Chiro

Then Chiro's mother cames in and she picked him up

"how is mommy's precious Chiro?" asked Chiro's mother

"monkey." said Chiro

Chiro's mother gasped

"Chiro, your first word, I'm so proud of you, let's go tell daddy." said Chiro's mother

Chiro's mother rans into a different room

"James, oh James." said Chiro's mother

"yes Lily?" asked Chiro's father, James

"James, our son spoke his very first word." said Chiro's mother, Lily

"that's my boy." said James

James and Lily were talking

"James, what about the prophecy?" asked Lily

"I'm not sure Lily, we have to keep Chiro away from Skeleton King so he can found this five robot monkeys, that's his destiny." said James

"but we also die when he finds his destiny." siad Lily

"yes, that's what the psychic told us." said James

Lily and James were watching Chiro playing with five robotic tou monkeys that look lile Antauri, Sprx, Otto, Gibson and Otto

Then the memory ended

"wait a minute, Chiro's parents died when he found us, I thought his mother died in a car accident and his father died from drinking too much." said Sprx

"it seems that Chiro lied to us." said Antauri

"but I want to know why he lied to us." said Sprx

"maybe he wanted to keep it a secret." said Antauri


End file.
